Las Crónicas del Agente A
by UAkuma
Summary: Este fic narra la forma en que la pequeña Amanda Johnson Flynn se convirtió en un Agente de O.S.B.A. con la ayuda de Perry, ademas de descubrir un terrible secreto que podría destruir todo lo que ella ama.


Y aquí les traigo la continuación del fic que hice algún tiempo atrás sobre Candace y su extraño embarazo, bueno, ahora es turno de Amanda y si recuerdan al final se supo que ella es un agente como Perry, he aquí la historia de como sucedió eso. Disfrútenla :D

**Las Crónicas del Agente A**

**Prologo:**

Han pasado 4 años desde que Amanda llego a la vida de Candace aquel día de Agosto en casa de sus padres con ayuda de Isabella, las chicas exploradoras, Phineas, Ferb, Jeremy y Perry aunque suene increíble.

Es verdad que esa pequeña transformo la vida de la pelirroja de la noche a la mañana, nadie le dijo que sería fácil, pero por fortuna esos nueve días la hicieron madurar y enfrentar lo que se le presentara sin problema.

Fue gracias a esa madurez que pudo hacer frente a ese terrible hecho que casi le cuesta perder a su hija a manos del gobierno, un acontecimiento que Candace trata de olvidar y que desde entonces solo atesora los momentos felices con su pequeña, la primera vez que le dijo Mamá, sus primeros pasos, su primer diente y otros tantos más que solo ella recuerda.

Hace no más de un año, Jeremy, Amanda y ella comenzaron a vivir en un pequeño apartamento en el centro de Danville, esto básicamente porque el rubio termino su carrera y Candace se encuentra en su segundo año de la universidad, ellos se casaran en cuanto la pelirroja se gradué y por eso han empezado a vivir juntos para saber en lo que se están metiendo, por ahora las cosas van bien, de hecho en unas horas será el final de curso en la guardería a la que Amanda asiste y por ende el verano comenzara, sobra decir que la niña está muy emocionada ya que volverá a ver a sus tíos Phineas y Ferb. Bueno, todo estaría bien si al menos pudiese dormir un poco, pero con esos padres que tiene eso se ve difícil.

_**-No es posible, ya son las tres de la mañana y siguen con eso-**_ dijo la pequeña cubriéndose la cara con la almohada

No es un secreto que desde que Jeremy y Candace se mudaron al apartamento, se han comportado como una joven pareja de enamorados y lo que ello implica, si, todas las noches desde hace 8 meses ellos tienen relaciones como si no existiese un mañana, no hay nada malo en ello sino fuera porque el cuarto de Amanda está a un lado del de ellos y puede escuchar todo a la perfección.

_**-Digo, no me quejo al principio fue lindo, pero ahora ya es molesto, si tan solo Mamá no fuese tan escandalosa, está decidido, me quedare con los abuelos todo el verano hasta que inicie la escuela-**_ dijo cubriéndose la cara otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente, Candace se encuentra preparando el desayuno de su hija muy alegre, mientras Jeremy termina el suyo.

-_**Listo, todo quedo perfecto-**_ dijo la chica colocando los waffles y la leche en la mesa-_** ¡Amanda! ¡Baja a desayunar o llegaras tarde a la escuela!**_

Y antes de que lo notara Jeremy la abrazo por detrás y con tono romántico le dijo-_** Quede con un poco de hambre-**_

_**-Jeremy aquí no, Amanda no tarda en bajar y no quiero que nos vea así-**_

_**-¿Que tendría de malo que viese a sus padres profesarse su amor?-**_

_**-Nada, pero aún es muy pequeña y no tengo el valor para explicarle si es que me llega a preguntar-**_

_**-De acuerdo, lo dejaremos para la noche-**_ dijo el rubio apartándose

Unos segundos después, la niña bajo las escaleras con cara de pocos amigos, era más que obvio que no había dormido muy bien, sin embargo ni Candace o Jeremy lo sabían así que asumieron otra cosa.

_**-Buenos Días cariño-**_ dijo de buen humor la pelirroja y volteo a verla- _**Cielos Amanda, ya te he dicho que no te desveles viendo esos videos de Pato Momo**_

_**-Buenos Días Mamá, me gustaría decir que fue por eso que dormí poco, pero la verdad es otra y creo que es mejor que no lo sepas-** _contesto la pequeña dejando intrigada a Candace

_**-Bueno, supongo que es demasiado temprano para el misterio o para intentar resolverlo-**_ intervino Jeremy antes de que la pelirroja lo hiciera cambiando el rumbo de la conversación

_**-De acuerdo Papá-**_ contesto la niña un poco menos enojada

Candace se sentó a comer algo con su hija y así organizar el día- _**Muy bien, en cuanto estés lista, te llevare a la guardería y tu Papá te recogerá en la tarde-**_

_**-Está bien, ¿Y supongo que mañana iremos con los abuelos?-**_

_**-Así es, ya les avisamos que iremos para allá-**_

_**-¿Y les dijiste que me quedare?-**_

Candace casi tira su café al oír a su hija decir eso, por su reacción no le agradaba ni un poco la idea de que eso sucediera.

_**-Cl-Claro, pero no le veo el caso a que te quedes desde un inicio-**_

_**-Mamá, los tíos Phineas y Ferb empezaran a hacer sus aparatos en cuanto tengan oportunidad y la verdad, no quiero perdérmelo-**_

_**-Yo realmente si deseo que te lo pierdas-**_ dijo en voz baja la pelirroja

_**-¿Qué cosa?-**_

_**-No, nada hija, estoy segura que Phineas y Ferb estarán contentos de tenerte a su lado-**_

_**-Ah, apenas puedo esperar a mañana, bueno iré a cambiarme-**_ dijo entusiasmada la pequeña y subió rápidamente las escaleras

Jeremy vio la escena en silencio, aguardaba a que su futura esposa explotara en pánico_**- 3, 2, 1… Aquí vamos-**_

_**-¡Jeremy! ¡¿Te diste cuenta?!-**_

_**-¿De qué?-**_

_**-¡Amanda se está volviendo como ellos!**_

_**-Vamos Candace, exageras un poco las cosas-**_

_**-¿Yo exagerando? ¡No entiendes! ¡Mi bebé, estará tres meses sola con esos científicos locos!-**_

_**-Tranquila, tus hermanos solo son un poco entusiastas y saben cómo disfrutar el verano, no le veo algo de malo a eso-**_

_**-Pero, pero, pero…-**_

_**-Suficiente Candace, ¿No crees que deberíamos pensar como le diremos a tus padres lo de Amanda?-** _dijo Jeremy con tono serio

El rostro de la chica se endureció y aparto la mirada de su novio, en verdad no deseaba hablar de ese tema y con trabajo contesto- _**No estoy de acuerdo con eso y no estoy muy segura que ellos acepten, pero si es la única posibilidad que ella tiene, lo haremos a la primera oportunidad que tengamos-**_

_**-Candace, no sufras, ella tenía que pasar por esto algún día-**_

_**-Entiendo, solo que es tan pronto y no sé si soportare ese suplicio-**_

Jeremy se acercó a la pelirroja y con un beso intento infundirle valor, que fuera lo que fuera se escuchaba muy serio, Candace no pudo evitar llorar.

Entretanto, Amanda terminaba de ponerse los zapatos, mientras observaba la mochila de Pato Momo, ya que en ella se hallaban las cosas que llevaría a casa de sus abuelos, apenas podía contener la emoción.

_**-Solo un día mas, mañana a esta hora estaré con los tíos Phineas y Ferb, haciendo otro de sus locos experimentos para pasar lo mejor que se pueda el verano, ¿Me pregunto si algo mas me sucederá estando allá?-**_ se dijo a sí misma y suspiro-_** Bueno, sea lo que sea estaré preparada-**_

Este día parecía hermoso para la pequeña Amanda y no había ni una sola nube que pudiese ensombrecerlo, sin embargo a unos kilómetros este día era el peor de todos para alguien más.

_**-Agente P, es necesario que hablemos-**_ fueron las palabras del Mayor Monograma dijo ayer y no significaban nada bueno, Perry lo sabía y era mejor enfrentarlo lo antes posible, eso pensó el ornitorrinco mientras descendía a su base secreta.

_**-Buenos días Agente P, me alegra que hayas venido y sin más demora tratemos ese asunto y así evitarnos un mayor dolor-**_

Perry solo asintió y se sentó en su silla, aunque era el mejor Agente de la organización nada lo había preparado para esto… ni para lo que sucedería al día siguiente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bueno, esta es una probadita de lo que sera el fic, tratare de subirlo lo mas rápido que pueda

Nos leemos luego :D


End file.
